Il ne saura jamais
by Merryl
Summary: Tonks se réveille à l'hopital, le lendemain du tome 5. Elle ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé aprés sa blessure, et les nouvelles vont tout changer... 1ere fic dites moi si ça vous plait!
1. Ceux qui nous aiment

Bonjour à tous merci d'être venus jeter un coup d'oeil à ma toute première fic!

J'ai lu ce cher tome 6 de Hp tout neuf (tention donc peut être quelque spoil se faufileront par ci pa là je vais faire attention, mais normalement je ne devrai rien révélé dans cette histoire , A part 1 mais bon personne ne m'en voudra j'suis sure que vous le verrez même pas et il n'est pas primordial!), et une remarque à un certain moment, a attiré mon attention et a tout de suite éveillé une inspiration, le couple Tonks/Sirius...

Sirius était mon personnage préféré, pour dire j'étais littéralement en larme à la fin du tome 5! XD Et la perte de proche dans les histoire est un sujet qui m'attire, les comportements face à ces situations sont divers et me touchent beaucoup, j'ai toujours voulu écrire dans ce contexte ci. L'histoire se situe le lendemain des fameux évènements au ministère où Sirius a perdu la vie. Tonks est à St Mangouste.

Les personnage, les lieux, l'univers de Poudlard etc... appartiennent exclusivement et pour toujours à J.K Rowling qui les a inventé en premier of course.

Voila j'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir

_cHaP 1 : Ceux qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais_

'Mademoiselle Tonks? Vous m'entendez?'

Tonks ouvrit les yeux, une infirmière lui adressait un large sourire.

- Enfin vous vous réveillez, il était temps vos amis commençait à s'inquièter!' dit elle en agitant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête. Ils étaient tellement nombreux hier matin, dommage que vous n'avez réussi qu'à ouvrir les yeux 5 secondes, votre état s'est amélioré, maintenant je vous sens sur le point de pouvoir parler... oui tout va mieux... je vais les prévenir de votre réveil...

- A... Attendez...

La jeune fille avait eu du mal à parler, mais après quelque mots elle reprit son réflexe sans difficulté.

- Je... euh... est ce que il y avait d'autre blessé avec moi quand j'ai été envoyée ici?

- Non, quelque autres de vos compagnons étaient blessés mais très légèrement, l'infirmière de Poudlard s'en est très bien vite occupé, ils vont bien ne vous en faites pas...

- Mais... il y avait avec nous... Sirius Black, ou est il maintenant?

L'infirmère perdit soudainement son sourire chaleureux et son regard se fit fuyant.

- Sirius Black a été... innocenté.

- Vraiment! Il est libre! Il...

Tonks s'interrompit, quelque chose n'allait pas, l'infirmère ne lui avait pas encore tout dit.

- Ou est il? Il a accompagné tout les autre hier n'est ce pas? Il est venu me voir? Il va bien, allez les prévenir s'il vous plait, je veux les voir tous, tout le monde!

- Mademoiselle je... je suis désolée...

- Pourquoi vous êtes désolée, tout le monde va bien non? Dites moi ce qui s'est passée pendant que j'étais inconsciente! hurla soudain Tonks

- Bonjour Nymphadora, tu vas mieux à ce que je vois! résonna une voix grave derrière l'infirmière.

Celle ci se retourna et quitta la pièce les yeux baissés, l'homme lui céda le passage et entra en souriant.

- Remus! Je vais bien, où sont les autres! Ou est Sirius, on m'a dit qu'il avait été innocenté, pourquoi il n'est pas venu avec toi?

- Du calme, tu est encore faible...

- Réponds moi!

Lupin perdit son sourire et devint grave, les mots qu'il prononça résonnèrent longtemps.

- Sirius nous a quitté.

Tonks le regarda foudroyée. Elle avait peur de bien comprendre... quitter...

- Après que tu ai été blessé, il a prit ta place contre Bellatrix et il a... perdu l'équilibre, il a basculé dans le mirroir.

- Le mirroir... de la chambre de la mort... articula t elle figée sur place.

Lupin prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas encore bien réalisé, elle ferma les yeux et se redressa vivement.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps! hurla t elle soudain. Il est partit avant que... il ne saura plus jamais maintenant...

C'est à ce moment là qu'une puissante lumière éblouissante, tellement blanche qu'on la jugerai irréelle, envahit la pièce, émanant du corp de Tonks. Lupin ferma les yeux mais garda Tonks dans ses bras. Un instant plus tard la lumière s'éteint aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue. Elle regarda Lupin sans comprendre le phénomène. Lui, souriait tristement.

- C'était quoi? Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée?..

- Quelle est la forme de ton patronus? demanda t il en lui tendant sa baguette magique

- Une chauve souris... immense... mais pourquoi...

- Montres la moi s'il te plait.

Elle adressa à nouveau un regard d'imcompréhension à Lupin, mais celui ci hocha la tête. Elle poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. La nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre était aussi puissante qu'une attaque de détraqueur, elle se sentait complètement vidée, blessée à vif à mesure qu'elle réalisait...

Un bref instant, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Lupin qui l'observait toujours, confiant. Elle leva sa baguette.

- _Expecto patronum!_

Une lumière blanche semblable à celle qui était apparue quelque minutes auparavent envahi à nouveau la pièce et Lupin disparut derrière une forme mouvante. Quatre pattes, des yeux luisants, le poil hirsute... Un immense chien argenté tenait lieu de patronus. Ce chien n'avait rien avoir avec la sympatique chauve souris qui apparaissait habituellement, c'était tout à fait...

- Sirius... murmura Tonks

Le chien s'évanouit et Lupin réaparut. La jeune fille fixait encore l'endroit ou était apparut son patronus. L'espace de quelque seconde elle avait pu revoir la forme d'animagus de l'homme qui avait disparu, en ne laissant rien d'autre qu'un immense vide... Elle laissa tomber sa baguette au sol et plongea son visage dans ses mains avant de déverser un torren de larmes silencieuse. L'homme à ses côté s'approcha davantage et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ceux qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais...

_Voilaaa 1er chapitre pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, j'attend vos impressions, critiques etc... j'aime tout venez m'acclamer ou me lynsher hahahahahaha_

_Prochain chapitre à venir n'hésitez pas à me secouer j'ai deja eu du mla à publier ce 1er chapitre ""_


	2. Un sommeil d'or

Et me revoici avec le second chapitre!

D'abord je tient à remercier les reviewers, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un m'a lu XD

Et puis pour les quelques interrogations en générale, je m'en vais vous répondre

Tonks et Sirius sont bien de la même famille oui oui ça rien ne change

Par contre, je sais bien que Le Patronus de Tonks s'est transformé en Loup garou et qu'en réalité elle est amoureuse de Remus, mais avec ma Fic on va s'arrêté à la remarque de Harry et admettre qu'elle est amoureuse de Sirius.

De toute façon vous verrez comment évoluera l'histoire... (COmment ça je ne le sais pas moi mêm?.. meuuh si "")

Merci pour ton conseil Halexia, et pour ta review (C'est que jme perd dans toute ces options XD)

Ces remarques m'ont ultra motivée!

Voici le second chapitre, enjoy!

_cHaP 2 : Pourquoi cette mauvaise humeur? _

Toute cette journée, ou Tonks s'était enfin éveillé, la plupart des membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient venus rendre visite à la jeune fille. Chaque nouveau visage à sa porte la faisait sourire, mais ce sourire était faible. A chacun de ces instants, elle s'imaginait Sirius franchir le pas de sa porte à la place de ses amis. Si seulement il n'était pas... il aurait été libre... il aurait pu entamer une vie nouvelle... elle aurait pu enfin lui avouer la vérité...

Remus avait raconté aux visiteurs le fait que son patronus avait changé de forme. Ainsi chacun la regardait avec un regard rempli d'un peu plus de compassion que necessitait le regard qu'on adressait à une blessée légère. Mais personne ne savait vraiment la vérité. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée du défunt, mais n'étais ce pas le cas de tout le monde au cours de cette année? Pourtant avec Tonks c'était différent. Même au tout début, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois c'était différent.

A ses souvenirs, elle prit un air absent que tout le monde remarqua. Dans la pièce se tenait Remus et Fol oeil à son chevet, Molly et Arthur Weasley au pied de son lit, et Dumbledore à sa gauche qui hochait la tête tandis que Mondingus lui parlait à voix basse. Chacun se tut voyant que Dumbledore allait prendre la parole. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'assit sur le lit. Elle regarda ses grand yeux bleu pétillants qui l'apaisait toujours auparavant. Mais maintenant on aurait dit que ce pouvoir avait disparu, elle n'était pas paniquée mais son coeur était brisé, et même ce doux regard ne pouvait changer cela. Elle songea à toute ces personnes autour d'elle qui avait été proche de Sirius... et à Harry qui devait être anéanti.

- Voila votre baguette, nous l'avons récupéré hier soir avant de quitter le ministère, dit doucement le vieil homme.

- Merci... murmura Tonks sans lever les yeux.

- Nymphadora, vous n'allez pas bien... plus personne ne vas vraiment bien ce matin. Sirius...

- Oui je sais, il n'est pas besoin de me le rappeler je vous remercie professeur.

- Ce ton plein d'ironie, me fait penser au jeune Harry. Nymphadora il faut bien en prendre conscience mais surtout il faut l'accepter.

- J'en ai bien pris conscience. Je l'ai accepter. Pourquoi vous croyez que ce n'est pas le cas?

- Vous êtes anéantie.

- Qui ne l'est pas ici? Tout le monde l'aimait, et il est... il est... parti. Il ne sera plus jamais parmis nous.

Des larmes perlait à ses yeux, mais elles luttait pour ne pas refondre en larmes, même si ce qu'elle disait lui serrait le coeur plus que tout.

- Pourquoi autant vous soucier de moi... Sirius...

Tout le monde autour d'elle avait un air triste et grave, ils fixaient le sol. Voila, eux aussi sont tristes alors pourquoi s'inquiètent ils tant d'elle.

- Bien sur que tout le monde est profondément attristé. Sirius était notre ami, et certain le connaissait depuis vraiment très très longtemps. Son départ est une déchirure pour tous. Mais la déchirure est parfois plus important pour certaines personnes.

Je viens de passer l'aube avec Harry. Il étais en colère, il ne savait plus ou il en étais. Sirius était quelqu'un de vraiment important dans sa vie, il avait pris une place nouvelle. Et voila qu'il disparait.

Toute la matinée je n'ai vu que des visages en larmes et des airs sombres, comme celui que vous portez en ce moment. Mais vous aussi vous avez d'autre réaction. Votre patronus à changé de forme et vous avez changé de forme. Vous ne vous en êtes peut être pas rendue compte mais... vos cheveux sont gris et assagit, votre teint est pâle, vos yeux également... c'est un contraste énorme avec votre aparence habituelle. Les émotions des métamorphomages sont plus faciles à percevoir à cause de cela.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, Tonks, se tourna vers la fenêtre et déglutit devant son reflet. C'était vrai, elle n'avait plus vraiment l'air de la Tonks d'hier. D'avant tout cela...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu y réfélchir ces mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Sirius me manque plus que tout, je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne le verrai plus jamais. J'ai beau le dire, j'espère toujours le voir apparaitre... Pourquoi est il parti... pourquoi il nous a abandonné?

Elle ne pleura pas. Elle regarda tout le monde avec de grands yeux. Les yeux d'une petite fille qui attend qu'on pardonne de sa nouvelle bêtise. Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ces sentiments vous font du mal à présent. Mais ils vous rendront plus forte... Il me reste peu de temps... Maintenant je veux que vous ayez confiance en l'avenir et en moi. Pour que vous puissiez guérir entièrement je vous demande de nous faire confiance à tous. Nous voulons que vous vous remettiez sur pied et pour cela les guerisseurs ont besoins de ce que l'on apelle un Sommeil d'or. Vous dormirez, mais vous ne pourrez rêver, toutes vos pensées seront en dehors de vous même précieusement conservées dans une pensine. Spécialement faites pour vous.

Le directeur lui tendit une bassine de pierre bleue argentée, il n'y avait rien au fond. Prête à recevoir.

- Mais pourquoi...

- C'est pour traiter ce qui encore en toi ma chérie, lui dit Molly qui n'avait pas encore beaucoup parlé jusqu'ici. Le sort que tu as reçu a laissé de profondes marques et tu n'es pas encore totalement guérie. Le traitement n'a pas bien agit sur ta physiologie de metamorphomage. Quand tu dormira sans tes émotions, les guérisseurs seront en mesure de faire agir leur traitement en entier.

- Je ne suis pas... remise... d'accord.

A y penser clairement, Tonks n'était pas dans son état normal. Deja les nouvelles avait mis son moral en négatif, mais elle n'allait pas bien non plus physiquement. Elle se sentait fiévreuse. Elle se coucha mieux sur son lit, soudainement plus fébrile.

- Tonks... ma chérie tu es d'accord? Il faut agir vite. Le temps ne t'est pas compté, mais le mal peut grandir petit à petit.

- Très bien... tant que ma mémoire n'est pas perdue en chemin.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, reprit Dumbledore, demain au plus tard, vous vous réveillerez au mieux de votre forme, avec tout vos souvenirs.

Il sourit avec douceur et sortit sa baguette. On frappa à la porte et un medicomage entra, un verre fumant dans sa main.

- Mademoiselle Tonks est prête, nous lui avons tout expliqué je m'apprêtais à faire moi même le stockage de la mémoire.

- Merci monsieur le directeur.

L'homme tendit le verre à Tonks, et lui expliqua la suite.

- Buvez cette potion et elle fera effet sitot que vos souvenirs seront dans la pensine. Vous vous endormirez profondément... Il est possible que vous voyagiez vous même avec vos souvenirs et que vous en reviviez certains lors du transfert. A votre réveil tout ira encore bien mieux, nous ferons en sorte que vous vous réveilliez avec votre mémoire complète.

Tout le monde vint embrasser une dernière fois la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne se rendorme. Ils lui souriaient tous avec compassion. Elle n'avait aucun doute, elle les reverrai de toute façon.

- Je vous souhaite de bien dormir Nymphadora, lui dit Dumbledore.

Elle but la potion d'un trait, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir un rayon blanc très lumineux et elle se sentit tomber dans un puit sans fond.

_Aaaaah je ne suis pas encore dans le vif l'histoire mais au moins là c'est clair, le pourquoi du comment nous allons y arriver _

_J'aurais peut être du fusionner ce chapitre avec le 1er mais c'est pas grave le prochain va arriver très vite je vous le promet _

_Merci de m'avoir luuu!_

_Merryl_


End file.
